


Spin the Bottle

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Zoevan, conman, galaxy girls, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: This is before Jared and Connor got together and basically the story of how they did.





	Spin the Bottle

Connor, Alana, Evan, Zoe, and Jared were all gathered in Jared's basement. Connor was smoking, much to the others discontent. Evan and Alana were studying for their chemistry test the next day and Jared and Zoe were arguing about the correct pronunciation of Taco Bell. 

    "There's a space between the words, Zo." Jared huffed, leaning back on the leather couch. "So it's Taco Bell."

    "No way, it's pronounced like TakaBell." She sounded it out for him. Jared rolled his eyes,

    "This conversation is literally too dumb for me to be having." Jared peeled himself off the couch, stretching.

    "Then what do you suggest we do?" Zoe asked, brushing the hair out of her face. 

    "Easy, let's all play a little game." Jared beamed as he eyed the other four in the room. 

    "You mean like monopoly?" Alana asked, pushing her glasses up on her face. "My family plays it all the time, I'm really good at it."

    "Monopoly sounds fun." Evan chimed in quietly. 

    "That would be great if this was my fifth birthday party." Jared mocked them. "No, I was thinking something more exciting."

    "Just say what you have in mind, Kleinman." Connor growled as he put out his cigarette on the basement floor. Jared turned to smirk at him. 

    "Naked twister?"Jared chortled, this earned disgusted looks from everyone else. "Okay, okay, how about spin the bottle?"

    "I'm down for it." Zoe grinned. "But no matter what, I'm not kissing Connor. That's disgusting."

    "Agreed." Connor said roughly, getting up from where he sat on the floor. 

    "I don't know, guys..." Evan's face was a bright red. "I mean, I don't want to ruin the fun-"

    "Then don't." Jared winked at him. "You'll be fine, Ev." Jared grabbed an empty coke bottle from the recycling bin. The others formed a circle, Alana was looking just as nervous as Evan. Zoe patted Alana's shoulder reassuringly.

    "Don't worry, I'll make sure Jared doesn't get too out of control." She smiled. Jared set the bottle down in the middle of the circle and flopped down next to Evan.

    "When have I been known to get out of control?" He snickered. "Okay, who wants to go first?" There was silence for a moment before Zoe sighed.

    "Fine, I'll go first." She reached out and spun the bottle. Everyone watched with anticipation as it finally landed on Alana. Jared cheered excitedly, Connor glared silently, and Evan turned a brighter shade of pink. 

    "Are you cool with this, Alana?" Zoe asked her. Alana nodded, nervously looking down at the floor. This would be her first kiss, not that she'd tell anyone that.

    "Get on with it!" Jared yelled. 

    "I'd be just as happy if you didn't." Connor groaned. Zoe stuck her tongue out at Connor and turned back to Alana. She planted a quick kiss on Alana's lips.

    "There, I did it." Zoe grinned, pulling away. Alana flushed, fiddling with her shirt. Jared clapped her on the back.

    "That was hot." He snickered. "Alright, it's Connor's turn." Connor glared at Jared for a second before reaching out and grabbing the bottle, spinning it with a flick of his wrist. Finally, the bottle stopped, landing on Jared. Well, more like the empty space next to Jared. Zoe snorted with laughter.

    "It doesn't count." Connor flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It landed on no one." 

    "No way." Zoe shook her head. "I kissed Alana, you gotta kiss Jared." Jared hesitated.

    "No, it's fine, he landed on empty space." Jared shrugged, trying to act casual. "Re-spin." Connor nodded at him, biting his lip as he spun the bottle once more. This time, it most definitely landed on Jared. It was pointing straight at him. 

    "I'm pretty sure it landed on Jared this time-" Alana started.

    "I know it did!" Connor snapped, his hands balling into fists. Jared blinked at him for a second.

    "You don't have to-" Jared insisted.

    "Unless you want to be a wuss." Zoe snickered. Connor glared at her before cupping Jared's face and roughly pressing their lips together. Hell, Connor even jammed his tongue in there. After a long second, Connor pulled away, breathing heavily. He wiped the saliva from his face and leaned back, avoiding eye contact. Jared stared at Connor with wide eyes, still trying to process what just happened. For once, he had nothing to say. Alana coughed awkwardly. 

    "Evan's turn." Connor croaked, desperately trying to take attention away from himself. 

    "O-okay." Evan whispered, too focused on the current situation to even think about the fact that he had to kiss someone if he spun. He reached out and whirled the bottle. It landed on Zoe, who smiled reassuringly at him. Evan's face turned a deep red, he looked away.

    "I-I don't know." He sputtered, fidgeting. "I don't think I can." Jared didn't bother trying to pump him up, he was still focused on what had happened a couple minutes prior. He gently touched his lips, they were still tingling. Zoe noticed this and glanced back at Evan.

    "It's okay, you can just kiss my cheek if you want." She told him, crawling across the circle to reach him. Connor wanted to tell her off, that she should have to kiss him like he kissed Jared, but wasn't it his choice to kiss Jared like that?

   Evan nodded, his heartbeat grew faster as he leaned close and gently pressed his lips against Zoe's cheek. 

    "Damn, this must be the most action Ev's ever gotten." Jared had snapped out of his dazed state, but he couldn't help but steal occasional glances at Connor. Evan pulled away from Zoe, breathing heavily.

    "No, it's not." He frowned at Jared, pulling at his shirt.

    "Oh really?" Jared smirked at him. "Then do tell of your steamy and hot experiences, Ev."

    "I have to go." Alana interrupted. "My mother wants me home at exactly ten and I have to account for the time it'll take me to get home-"

    "Me too." Evan added, eager to get out of this conversation. 

    "Guess the party's over." Zoe sighed, standing up. Connor didn't move from his place on the floor. The others slowly began to shuffle out, sensing an odd tension between Jared and Connor. 

   "Bye." Jared waved at the others as he began to shut the door began them. Before he could, Zoe stopped the door with her foot and leaned close to Jared.

   "Have my brother home by midnight." She smiled, pulling away and shutting the door behind her. Jared flushed, now standing alone. He slowly began to head back down to the basement, unsure of what he might find there. Connor was in the exact same place he had been before, he looked up as Jared walked in. 

    "Hey." Jared coughed, sitting down beside him. "We could play a video game if you want-" Jared paused mid-sentence as he felt a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing circles. Jared looked up at Connor, noticing the excited glimmer in his eyes. Connor didn't waste a second in pressing their lips together once more, his other hand moving to the back of Jared's head to pull him closer. Jared noted that the kiss was much more gentle this time. 

    The two went on like this for fifteen minutes, occasionally stopping for breath. Finally, when they were catching their breath,  Jared dared speak.

    "So, you like me?" Jared asked, running a hand through his hair.

    "I thought that was implied when we were kissing." Connor snorted, raising an eyebrow at Jared.

    "I know." Jared sighed, shifting away from Connor. "It's just, do you want just the kissing?"

    "Are you trying to ask me if I want to be your boyfriend?" Connor asked, staring at Jared with a blank face. Jared wasn't sure what the expression meant.

    "I suppose so." Jared bit his lip, expecting Connor to laugh, to ask him why Jared thought he would want to be his boyfriend. After all, Jared was loud, blunt, and quite honestly just obnoxious. There was no way-

    "I'd love to." Connor breathed, his eyes softening. Jared opened his mouth to speak and- oh god, he didn't know what to say. Connor was the only person who could leave him speechless. Instead of talking, Jared kissed Connor once more. Connor sighed happily, pulling Jared into his lap as they kissed for another fifteen minutes. 

    After they were finished, the two curled up on the basement couch, Connor spooning Jared. They fell asleep cuddling.

    Jared didn't have Connor home by midnight.


End file.
